


Skin Thing

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Angst, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modeling, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Ben is a model trying to make it big, but keeps losing castings to Starkillers Inc.'s emulated AI models. When he is approached by Armitage Hux, founder and CEO of Starkillers, with a private, well-paid assignment, he is initially less than ecstatic. Hux is everything that's wrong with Ben's life... But with rent due, and a strange attraction to Hux growing, Ben has to make a choice.





	1. Cast into the ring

The corridor was pretty full. Both girls and guys, perched on the chairs, sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, fanning with magazines against the heat in here, and the boredom… waiting was a big part of this game. Waiting a casting, waiting for to get called in, waiting for a response… - even getting prepared. And it wasn’t always fun working either, no, but it was often good, and sometimes… Ben hummed to himself. When it was good, when he and the photographer just really hit it off, it was magical. And the crazy thing was, it was happening more and more often to him now, and bookings had increased in turn. So Ben had quietly become more confident. 

Not a front of fake strength, but a calm, inner confidence. He was clearly improving. Learning how to best read the photographer, how to communicate silently and almost instantaneously . There was a rhythm to it, a choreography… he wasn’t just a pretty pair of eyes and abs…-

“Right guys. Irina, Kim S, Miriam, and Andrew: get back in here. The rest of you can go home. Thanks for your time!”

A wave of disappointed noises came from the guys, while Ben’s big brown eyes narrowed. Andrew… the guy at the far end in the black suit, with a briefcase. He wasn’t a model… The girls giggled happily as they walked past, and one, Miriam, brushed her hand through Ben’s messy dark hair.

“Better luck next time, sweetie…”

Ben moved into her touch, exhaling softly. But when he turned his head and saw them enter the room, he looked at Andrew’s briefcase and… yes… a silver SK in a circle… Starkiller Inc.’s logo. AI simulators for the entertainment industry.

That’s why none of the men had been called in.   
He had lost to a machine. Again.

 

The Lucky was the just the first bar Ben found as he stormed out of the casting. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen these guys around, and they were a fucking disease… He sat down at the bar, and ordered his first beer. And his first shot. 

His phone chimed. Miriam. Ben finished his beer, ordered another, and drank the vodka shot beside the now empty bottle, while he waited. So they had booked the girls for the the opening and closing events only. “It’s a skin thing.” Miriam had said. Ben grimaced. Irina, Kim and her had widely differing skin tones. But this wasn’t about representation, it was like a delegation from the past. Humans. The bulk of the show would be holograms. 

Ben drank his second beer quickly, and ordered two more when it arrived. This was happening all over the place this season. So far he had only been able to book two shows, and it was the same story: opening and closing. Reduced hours and wages... Photo shoots were even worse. Starkiller had taken over so much, there were only a few houses still hiring real models, and If this was a fad, it just wasn’t ending.. Everyone seemed to either accept these emulated human forms, or indeed love them. They saved a lot of wages, and they saved a lot of dealing with real people. Ben grimaced into his beer, ordered more shots, and stopped counting.

He was good at his job. He had been good at his job. He had had a job… Gloom set in. His rent was due. If he didn’t get any funds secured soon, he’d have to move out, and then what… move back to-   
No.  
He couldn’t.  
He wouldn’t.  
He’d rather die. Ben took another gulp of beer. Well… not die...

“Oh hello. Ben, isn’t it? Ben Solo?”  
“Who wants to know?”

Ben felt like talking, but to a friend. Or a random stranger, really. But not some guy whose voice he didn’t recognise, but who knew his name. That had to be work, and yet… damnit. Could be important… Ben exhaled heavily, ran a hand through his hair and turned his head. His eyes were unfocussed at first, but then they froze, as did something in his chest.

“I know who you are…”  
“Oh, that’s lovely. May I sit with you?”  
“No.”

Ben turned his back and directed his attention back to his beer. Perhaps that would send enough of a message to Ar-mi-tage Hux. Founder and CEO of Starkiller Inc. Just yesterday on the cover of Hotwire magazine.. - If one man was singularly to blame for Ben’s trouble, it was the one standing behind him right now, and frankly, Armitage Hux could be glad Ben wasn’t about to punch him. He snorted a dark laugh to himself, considering what it might feel like…

“You’ve had quite a bit to drink, haven’t you?”  
“None of your business.”  
“You’re quite right, you and me have no business with each other yet. I’d like to change that.”

Ben spat out a grim laugh.

“Having regrets about ‘Andrew’?”  
“Not at all. What I am proposing is a more… private arrangement. Discreet, safe and well compensated of course.”

Ben let Hux’s words hang in the air for a moment. The man really did have an interesting voice, but that made him hate the smug bastard even more. He talked as if he had never had to raise his voice in his life. As if everything came on a silver platter for him, as if he never had to fight for anyth-

“Well, think about it and let me know.”

It was a reflex. Ben felt Hux move towards him, and the break was over. He spun around fast, his voice deep, rough.  
“Go to hell! - You hear me?! Go to HELL!!”

Somehow, he had miscalculated his momentum. Or perhaps the chair was too damn small, but Ben lost his balance and fell forward – only to find himself caught in Hux’s arms… and momentarily dazed. The man’s hands… what the hell was he feeling, it wasn’t how he expected to feel, he.. had wanted to punch this guy, he had really wanted to hurt him, for everything, it didn’t matter why he was here, he was here now, and Ben had his chance… and now, instead, he was leaning into his arms…

The entire moment lasted only a second, but it felt like hours. Two big, bulky guys appeared out of nowhere it seemed, grabbing hold of Ben, and pulling him towards the exit. He didn’t resist, he wasn’t quite aware of what was happening, until they had already reached the door. 

“Hey!”

Ben struggled, turned his head to see Hux settling his bill, then felt himself being pulled towards the street.

“Alright, alright, just let me go, no need to throw me-“

But he wasn’t thrown to the floor. There was a car waiting, one of the guys opened the door, and the other pushed him inside and closed it. Ben was dazed. What was this, an abduction?

“Where to, Sir?”

Sir? That was too polite for an abduction… He looked around with wide eyes. The car was… luxurious to say the least. There were even snacks on a small tray. Ben looked at them like the last food on earth, he was suddenly so hungry.

“Can I eat those?”  
“Of course, Sir. Where can I drive you?”

Between handfuls of crackers and roasted peanuts, Ben mumbled out his address, and wondered if he was dreaming, and was actually lying on the kerb… the car moved so smooth and silently, there was soft music playing, even the lighting in the car was muted. The seats were covered in real leather, and the smell was… good. It was good… Suddenly, Ben worried.

“I- this isn’t a taxi, is it? I… need to pay you later, I don’t-“  
“Don’t worry, Sir. It’s free.”  
“Free?”  
“Courtesy of Mr Hux. This is his private car.”  
“Oh… right.”

Ben grabbed more crackers and put some into his jacket pockets, too. Might as well. Hux owed him more than a few crackers surely… he was ruining his career.  
He opened a compartment to the sound of little sachets, and for a second frowned. Condoms? Was this a pick-up car Hux invited unfortunates like him into, enjoyed them, then threw them back out onto the street? His hand slid inside the compartment, but it was filled with little packets of wet wipes. Hm. But why-

“For after the snacks, Sir.”, the driver smiled, and Ben went bright red, nodded and took a wipe to clean his hands with.

It was true, the spice mix had been a little sticky…

 

It was 3 am.

The dark outside softened by light pollution, making everything a hazy purple, with glowing lights along the streets. A neon sign shone into Ben’s room, against the door on the opposite side. His bed, next to the window, was in the darkest corner. Ben had slept a few, feverish hours of drunken sleep, but now he was wide awake, anxiety clawing at his chest like a small rodent… not a full blown attack, but it was present, working away, and waiting. 

He'd needed this job today. The money from the two shows wouldn't be enough. He had had an advance, and that would eat up the wages from one of them, and some of the other, when they came through... He need that third show, at least...

Ben felt sick. He felt powerless. Some of the other guys were still booking shows, others were branching out into other jobs. But somehow whenever he looked, doors closed. Perhaps he wasn't that good at his job after all, perhaps he wasn't that good at life... The rodent in his chest increased activity, and the walls suddenly seemed… too close. And too hot…

His eye caught something lying on the floor… a business card? He leaned across to pick it up, turned it in his hand… it must have fallen out when he took his jeans off earlier…   
Armitage Hux, Starkiller Inc. 

Ben growled, and the card bent under his grip. He hated Hux, hated everything he stood for. All his stress, he could channel it into how much he hated this man and how he and his company were destroying jobs and lives… the card bent further, and the shiny surface shimmered up in the light from the street. Hm… strange. The contact number had been blacked out, and another had been written above it…

Neat handwriting.  
Smug bastard.

He must have slipped into his pocket when he fell… Ben slowly bit his lip, let up the pressure on the card... He fell into his arms… and that felt… good… why did that feel good…  
And what did he want?

3.20 am wasn’t a business friendly time to call and find out, but Ben’s fingers had already found his phone and dialled the number, something angry inside him wanted to shut this down as soon as possible, uncover Hux for the creep that he was, and stop something else inside him from seeing him as a possible saviour.   
The soft ring tone in his ear made Ben think again. Nah, he should hang up. It was point-

“Hello?”

Phoneline distortion suited this man’s voice. Damnit. Ben felt a shiver of something down his back, but it only made him angry.

“You put this card in my pocket.”  
“Did you get home alright?”  
“If you’re looking for a thank you: thank you.”

Ben could hear a soft laugh on the other line.

“I'm glad. Did you just wake up?”  
“I… yeah-… you?”  
“I was asleep.”  
“Oh… sorry…”

What was he doing? He should hang up. This wasn’t giving Hux a piece of his mind, this wasn’t setting up a job either, this was… nothing. Friendly? Awkward. Weird. It was weird.

“Do you want to come over?”

Ben’s heart missed a beat. Did he hear that right? And there wasn’t even any nervousness in the man’s voice. He didn’t seem intimidated by Ben in the bar, despite their size difference, he didn't seem confused in the slightest now, nothing seemed to faze this man, and it was irritating as hell, and… seductive. Dangerously seductive. It attracted the most vulnerable part inside Ben like a moth to a flame… - No. Damnit. Get a hold of yourself. He just wants to fuck you. 

Well, would that be so bad?

He wants to pay.

“It’s the middle of the night.”, Ben finally replied.  
“Yes, it is.”, the answer came. Immediately, but not hurriedly. 

Ben blinked. It would be so easy. Get up, get dressed, go over. And then it'd be over. He'd leave with next month's rent, and never see this man again, and... - Ben hung up.

And then he switched off his phone.

Put it into his jacket, wrapped himself up in his duvet and closed his eyes. Sleep was never further.

He closed his eyes harder. That didn’t help, they just suddenly got hot, angry and wet...

The only thing that helped was moving his hand inside his boxers, gripping his already hard cock, and pumping hard and angrily, again and again, until his cock cried instead of his eyes, and let it all out... the feelings and thoughts that were just too weird for him to even acknowledge... He remembered his jacket pocket. One had crackers, but the other – yes, there they were.

Wet wipes.


	2. Nightclubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a new job, and tries to forget about Hux. But that doesn't prove to be easy...

The supermarket on the corner had a vacancy. Ben came in to buy bread and milk, and left with a job, starting that same evening. So far, so good. He got home, put down his groceries and made coffee, before he switched his phone back on and-

No new messages. Huh. Well… good. Hux hadn’t called back. Good.

Ben made toast, and had brunch, then spent an hour fixing a broken shelf in his room, and another exercising. One of his flatmates came home, and they had a chat. Ben had a shower, cooked linner, and did the dishes.

All the time, he periodically looked at his phone, and there were two messages. One from friends looking to get together over the weekend, and one from his agency about a casting next week. Nothing from Hux, and he was glad. Of course.

 

The supermarket was open all hours. Ben had worked in a shop before, but it was some time ago. Still, the early evening crowd was alright. Trip, the other guy, showed him around, everything went fine. Things got a bit quieter, so Ben did some stock, until people started to come out from the cinema. Still manageable. He started to relax a bit, this was going to be viable source of income, and he could get paid weekly.

 

It was two days later that things went wrong. Trip was in the back, and some drunk guys came in and started and argument. Ben tried to hold himself back, but when one pushed him, he pushed back – and the guy fell backwards, into a display of chocolates. He was alright, but the stand fell to the side and knocked a second display over in a kind of domino effect. And that was a wine display. 

 

There was glass everywhere, red wine all the way into the produce aisle. The guys had quickly left, and Ben was cleaning and mopping for the best part of an hour, while Trip helped when he could. 

“Don’t worry, it can happen to anyone. But they are going to take it out of your wages…”

Ben grit his teeth, but there was nothing he could do. He’d keep working here, and he’d ask the agency for an advance. And there was another audition now. He could do this. He could…

 

The next day was Saturday. When Ben’s phone rang, his heart still jumped a little bit, but it was Trip, asking if he could cover his shift during the day. Ben agreed. Extra money and helping a mate out. That worked for him. He wasn’t meeting his friends until the evening.

When Ben got in, the other person working on shift introduced herself as Adele. She had brought some music to change the pre-set store records, and soon the place was filled with lo-fi indie, and Ben and her were talking about film history. Hours flew past, and when Ben finished, he wrote down the name and address of the club he was going to, so Adele could come along later. 

The streets were buzzing with early evening, and Ben picked up a burger on the way, as he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. And he didn’t want to get uncontrollably drunk, in his mind the amount he’d had to drink definitely had something to do with this whole weird Hux thing. He was sober now, and if he could keep his mind relatively clear, then he should be fine… 

 

The club was busy already, but Ben found his mates in a booth at the back. The glow he got inside from seeing them took him aback a little. He’d seen his mates not that long ago, he had flatmates, and now work mates… Perhaps it was the stress, but he was handling that now. No need to bring them down, he thought, so he widened his smile and let the beer do the rest. That strategy seemed to work… Ben had moved to the city just two years ago, fleeing a strict, religious family, and he was lucky. When he signed with an agency here, he met Phasma, and through her, a lot of people. He had long been a part of the group in his own right, but it was true that most people he knew came through her. Now she was sitting with one arm around him, the other around her new girlfriend, Rose, and it felt like everything was back to normal. It did, until talk came to the machines. Starkillers apparently weren’t the only ones.

“There are at least two more companies. So far, Mecha has mainly operated in Asia, but they’re looking to branch out. Kiss is into robotics, and I didn’t think this would happen, but I’ve seen them booked for a few shows…”

Ben huffed. 

“Why can’t they have a big in-fight that kills them all off…”  
“Ooh, that’d be delicious. Someone should infiltrate them and start bad blood… before they unite instead!”

Phasma was laughing, and then Rose changed the subject, but Ben frowned to himself. Should he…try to infiltrate Starkillers? Just there, as if it was a sign, his phone buzzed. Ben’s heart jumped, this would be so funny- no, it was his agency. The casting next week was cancelled. The house had done a deal. With Star-

“I need another drink. Anyone else?”  
“Yeah, I’ll come with you.”, Phasma said.

As they walked to the bar, her hand found Ben’s and she squeezed it tightly, before letting go and slamming it down on the bar instead, laughing raucously. Phasma was a loud flirt with men, despite being 100% into other girls. It was sort of obvious actually, but it was very charming, and added to her unusual height and pretty features, she got served fast – and often undercharged. 

They were standing, Ben sipping his beer while Phasma waited for two cocktails to be prepared, and as he gazed over at the door, his eyes froze. The ghost in his mind all week, there he stood in the flesh. Armitage Hux, in a nice suit, and with a… nice… pretty boy by his side… Ben felt dizzy. The other boy, he looked about the same age as him, maybe a couple of years younger. He had dark, messy hair, like Ben, and he was tall, too - not quite as tall as Ben, but he was slimmer,… was Ben too big? The boy threw his head back as he laughed, and… Hux laughed, too. Until his eyes caught Ben’s stare, and his mouth slowly closed while he softly frowned, tilted his head, as if to say “I’m sorry… do I know you?”

“Ben!”

Phasma bumped her elbow against his shoulder, balancing the cocktails. Ben flustered.

“Oh yeah, yeah… sorry.”

Phasma’s eyes followed where Ben’s had been fixed, then rolled in exasperation. 

“That guy has a nerve coming here.”

She pushed forward to get back to their booth, and Ben followed, unsure what he was feeling. Anger? Confusion? Pain. There was pain. Jealousy? That was… insane…

“Bugs & Hogs has been our place for years. Models, musicians, artists, all of us are getting replaced by his simulations, and he comes here?”  
“He offered me some private work.”, Ben blurted out, then wished he hadn’t.

Phasma stopped and looked at him quizzically. When she spoke her voice was quiet. Warm.

“What kind of work?”  
“I don’t know. I was really drunk and told him to go hell. But it sounded… I don’t know. Intimate.”  
“Well… that is an option, but you need to be really sure about that.”

Ben looked up. His eyes were wide, vulnerable. Phasma’s were soft, vulnerable, too.

“I.. don’t feel like…I can…”  
“Then don’t. It’s no good if you can’t handle it. The money seems easy, and it is a lot, that’s true. But you can spend even more trying to fix the damage. Some people are cut out for it, and some are not, that’s what I think…”

This time it was Ben’s hand that found Phasma’s and squeezed, before she pulled away with an embarrassed laugh.

“Look at me, all sappy. I learned my lesson, is all. And the money sure helped.”

She turned to cheers the group with her cocktail, and everyone returned the cheers. Ben sat and nodded to the conversation for a while, but a resolve was building up in his stomach. He set his beer down with a clank, and stood up. Phasma looked up, but he just nodded with a serious expression.

“I’m gonna go sort this out.”  
“Alright…”

 

The club was packed by now. Finding Hux wasn’t easy, even for someone tall like Ben. He scanned the floor, looked into every booth, but there was no sign of him. What if he’d left again? 

There were two rooms on this floor, the bar and the dance floor, and a chill out space downstairs. Ben checked both rooms on his level, then walked down the staircase to the basement. Here the lights were lower, and the booths were replaced by sofas. The music was quieter, and the whole ambience more reminiscent of a coffee shop, albeit with the aroma of spilled beers, not roasting beans. 

Searching this level was more awkward than above, since it was naturally a popular making out spot. Ben didn’t want to seem weird or prying, but after a while he was certain that people read him as a jealous boyfriend. The searching, the urgency, the mix of anger, pain, fear and vulnerability in his eyes and movement… it was ludicrous. He should leave.  
Ben turned around a corner and walked straight into someone. Someone who’s body felt... slender but strong, and who smelled… like…

“Are you looking for me?”

There was soft amusement in Hux’s voice. Ben wasn’t sure the low lights were adequately hiding his blush, but he decided to just ignore it.

“Why are you here? This is our place.”  
“Oh. I didn’t realise it was a war?”  
“It is. You’ve declared it, on our jobs. Now you’re coming to pick up fresh victims? You’re a vampire!”

Ben’s voice was affected, but he couldn’t help it. He felt so angry, at everything, and at himself, and- at Hux softly laughing at him!

“You’re… jealous.”

Before Ben could react, Hux’s slim fingers were running through his hair. His breath stopped. Time stopped. All motor functions seemed to freeze, and when they returned- he wanted to punch Hux, he did, but he couldn’t, so he slapped his face instead.

The room was largely dark, but Ben felt like he could sense all eyes on him. Great, the last thing he needed was to get thrown out from Bugs & Hogs. Or worse, still, barred! He could-

Hux slapped him back. Hard. Ben’s face moved to the side, following the impact, and… a thousand feelings rushed through him. But none of the top ones said, escalate. No, the top ones were… sadness…

“Well… aren’t you special...”, Hux flustered, straightening out his jacket. But he didn’t leave. 

He stood in front of Ben and waited. It was difficult to be sure in the dimly lit room, but Ben thought Hux’s eyes weren’t as calm as before. He thought there was something else in them, but it wasn’t anger. It wasn’t sadness either. It certainly wasn’t fear. No, if Ben was pushed to identify it, he would have said-

“I can’t do this…”

Ben turned on his heel, and was halfway up the staircase, when he turned around and- Hux had gone.

Really gone.  
There was a Fire Exit door on this level, and Ben watched him leave.  
With that damn other boy.

He stood, gripping the staircase, staring at the closed door. 

Too late, too late, too late.  
Gone.  
Whatever this was, gone. 

No.

Ben rushed down the staircase, made his way across the floor, climbing over cushions and legs, got to the door, pulled it open, and stood, turning his head from side to side, as cold air rushed across him, made him shiver without him noticing.

Which way?! Which way did he go?

There was a car. Up ahead, he saw a car, and Hux was closing the door. Ben stared with wide eyes, as he straightened up. Now he would walk around the car, now he would open the other door, and get in, and- 

The car drove off. Hux stayed by the road, waved after it, then took out his phone and tapped on it. Ben started walking. 

He walked fast, he wanted to run, but it was too awkward. So he walked as fast but as nonchalantly as he could, and it turned out even more awkward. The whole time, Hux was bent over his phone, didn’t seem to notice him at all until Ben stood right next to him.

“Missed me already, Ben?”, he said softly, without even looking up.  
"Who as that...?"  
“The son of one of my business partners. He was visiting for a few days, and wanted to see this bar before he left. His father couldn’t take him, so I agreed to. He’s on his way to the airport now, so you’re quite safe.”

The soft derision in Hux’s voice at the end did strange things to Ben’s mind. He was acting crazy, he knew he was, yet Hux was so calm about it. It was… as if nothing Ben did was that bad, as if…

“Are you going to take me home with you now?”

Finally, Hux turned his head and looked at Ben. His eyes, blue-green and clear, lightly traced across Ben’s face, his skin seemed paler than moonlight. And his features… Ben hadn’t noticed before, had he? They were exquisite. The man before him was like.. like a work of art…

“No.”  
“What?”, Ben gasped out, confused and shocked.  
“You said you wanted me…”

Hux’s face softened into a light frown.

“I offered you a job, Ben. And that offer still stands. But this…” he motioned his hand between them, “this isn’t a job. These are feelings. I don’t pay for feelings.”  
“Then what do you pay for? Just fucking? Just cold, emotionless fucking?...”

Ben had actual tears in his eyes, he was way out of his rational control, just fucking falling apart in front of… *him*. And the damn guy only showed the slightest emotional response to all of this. A slow blink, a soft snorted smile.

“Models. I pay for models.”

And with that, Hux turned around and walked away. And Ben stood like an idiot. He groaned, ran his hand across his face, growled,… what an idiot. What had he been thinking.. Or no, Hux *had* been insinuating.. hadn’t he? Ben had been so drunk that night… But… No, no, no.

Once again, he tried to catch up, but this time Ben didn’t care. He ran. And when he caught up with Hux, he reached out and took his hand. And… it had to have been an accident. It couldn’t possibly be anything else, not with the difference in their hand sizes, but… Kylo’s whole hand moved down Hux’s, and then wrapped around just his little finger. And Hux stopped walking.

“You wanted me…”, Ben said quietly.  
“You want me…”

Hux was silent for a moment, but he let Ben keep holding onto him. When he spoke, his voice was still calm, but there was a… rasp in it, that Ben hadn’t heard before.  
“And you hated me.”, he turned around and looked right into Ben’s eyes, which had pupils the size of saucers by now.  
“You hate me…”  
“I know…”, Ben whispered.  
“Oh… Well… Just as long as we’re clear I suppose…”

They walked down the block, Ben’s hand threading up into Hux’s, and Hux letting him. They didn’t talk, all the way to the car, or when they got in. But as soon as they were sitting down, Ben’s hand found Hux’s again, and would not let go the entire drive.

 

Desire.

If Ben had been pushed to identify what he saw in Hux's eyes, as they stood staring at each other in the club, he would have said  
Desire.


	3. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes Ben home...

They had driven for some time, leaving behind the city and its lights, entering a suburb that Ben had never seen. It seemed almost rural, as they passed by a large green field, ending at a forest. Everything was so dark here… it reminded Ben of ho- well, no. Not home. That wasn’t home. But it was a place, a place of his past. And he hadn’t realised how much he missed the darkness…

The car turned, moved through a beautiful wrought iron gate, and up a gravely driveway. When it came to a stop, in front of a large, old house, no one said anything for a moment. It wasn’t just dark out here, it was quiet, too. All Ben could hear was the sound of fine rain against the window… And then his own slow, deep inhale, as he felt Hux’s thumb gently stroke across his hand… A small thing, but a thing that brought Ben back to the present, let him open the door and get out when Hux had let go, and done the same. 

“You live here?”  
“I do. And I feel like perhaps I should warn you. It’s… fairly full-on inside.”  
“What, lots of noise and lights you mean?”  
“No, I mean… tech. There is a lot of technology in there. I do a lot of work out here… a lot of thinking…”

Ben would have liked to take Hux’s hand again, but he felt foolish. Out here, there was a different ambience, and he felt a little clearer. Clearer, but also a little more apprehensive. Strange, how he felt closest to Hux when he was at his weakest… He followed Hux inside, and began to wonder what he might have meant with full-on… The house had retained its old core, it seemed. It looked grand, even if the light seemed very modern, and on looking closer, Ben saw multiple screens, sensors and panels integrated into the walls.

“Can I take your coat, Sir?”

Ben looked up, and actually gasped. He had never seen an android before, and this one stood very close. Hux chuckled softly.

“He won’t bite. Will you, Jan?”  
“I certainly will not, Sir.”, Jan smiled. 

His voice. He looked so real, and yet… so very much not so. Ben swallowed, he shouldn’t be rude. He quickly took off his jacket and handed it over, then turned to follow Hux into the parlour. But a soft whirring noise made him turn back around, and what he saw made the skin on the back of his neck stand up. The android’s lower body was solid… and on wheels… - Ben felt stupid. So the android didn’t look fully human. Why was he reacting this way?

“Jan is an older model.”, Hux said from inside the room . “He can’t climb stairs, so I have another one upstairs. Called Jem… - What would like to drink?”  
Ben was trying not to stare as he walked into the room, but the house was too fascinating…. And Hux didn’t seem to mind, there was a small smile on his lip, as he followed Ben’s eyes around the room. When they came to rest in a corner with several gaming systems, he let out a chuckle that ran shivers down Ben’s back.

“Feel free. But be warned, two-player mode is against a very competitive opponent.”  
“One of your AIs?”, Ben quipped, as he sat down on a very comfy sofa.  
“No.”, Hux smirked, and sat down next to him, putting his drink onto the coffee table, and picking up the second controller. “Me.”

They played a racing game first. Hux hadn’t been exaggerating. He went easy on Ben at first, checking him out, then came on strong, and Ben tried his best but couldn’t beat him. He was keen on a rematch, and he got it. And again. But he kept losing, and just as frustration was beginning to rear its little immature head, Hux exited the screen, and selected a different game. Leaning in closely, he whispered into Ben’s ear: “I’m *bad* at this one… and it bugs me…”   
Ben chuckled at Hux’s words, while his voice in his ear made his brain tingle... And, again, the man had told the truth. This was a fast run and jump game, and while Hux clearly tried, Ben quickly took the lead. It was the same in every level, and Hux smirked.

“Of course. The muscular ones in real life are the most agile in-game…”  
“Ah, you play this with all the muscly boys?- …”

It had been a quick, jokey remark, Ben hadn’t meant- but as Hux was silent, Ben turned around, brown eyes wide and vulnerable. He both meant it, and didn’t want to have said it… but the blue-green eyes he met were soft, too. Ben didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want Hux to answer, he just…- 

He took Hux’s hand, slowly lifted it to run it against his hair… the way he had touched Ben in the club, when…- 

“Good…”

Ben gasped. That… the way Hux spoke to him, he… dropped the controller in his lap, leaned into his touch, closed his eyes as Hux began caressing his hair… and Ben’s breath became shallow, and trembly.

“It’s alright…”, Hux purred and pushed ever so lightly on his head, so Ben would sink down into his lap… and he did, eyes still closed, breath slowly calming down. Hux’s slim fingers through his hair nothing else, just this, just… this…

“Good boy…”

 

The game was still playing in the background, although Hux had turned it down. Outside, the rain had picked up and was lashing against the windows. Ben’s head lay like a cat in Hux’s lap, and time… was warm, and slow… Ben blacked out for a moment, and when he woke up again, he gasped.

“Getting sleepy?”  
“Oh… sorry, I-“  
“Don’t worry. I could sleep, too.”

It was a bit unpleasant getting up from Hux’s lap. Ben actually felt cold, and he felt stupid about that, as well as being so feeble. Hux switched off the game, and got up, and Ben watched him stretching out not unlike a cat himself… or perhaps a fox… There was a slither of his pale belly exposed, and Ben’s eyes flashed for a second, before he looked away, when he thought he saw soft, red curls on his lower stomach… He could hear Hux smirk, which made it worse, and he had to grin at himself.

“Come on then, let me show upstairs.”

As they walked up to the staircase, Jan came out to say goodnight, then rolled off, switching off lights and closing doors. Ben marvelled at him, and almost missed a step on the staircase, but Hux caught him.

“You’ll get used to it…”

Would he? Did Hux intend for him… to come here again? Ben wanted to. He really did… Ugh, better not to think about it, he started to get confused and complicated again. He should hate Hux, but how could he? He was nothing but nice to him, and his place was fascinating. Ben felt like he should like him just for having robots alone, nevermind everything else… he looked up and at the top of the stairs stood what had to be Jem… Ben smiled, but then noticed something else… there was music up here. Very quiet, ambient music that… relaxed his thoughts, made him… calmly happy. Hux put an arm around him and led him into the bedroom, which Ben stood and looked around in again. Just as they had entered, the light had changed colour, and now everything was bathed in a warm purple hue. Hux opened his large, wooden wardrobe doors and pulled out drawers.

“What do you wear in bed?”  
“N-nothing special. I can sleep in my t-shirt, don’t worry.”  
“You can if you want. Here, these might fit you.”

He held out a dark pair of shorts, that felt very soft to the touch. Ben was still holding them, when Jem rolled back in and placed a tray on the bed. There were two items on it, single-packed: a toothbrush and a razor. Ben let Jem roll back out, before quipping:“Do you need me to shave before I can get into bed with you?”  
Hux jabbed his elbow lightly into Ben’s belly, and walked into the bathroom, with Ben following suite. It felt natural… he hadn’t even asked if he could sleep in Hux’s bed, and he had no idea what the man was expecting, but he seemed open to anything, and… yes, it felt natural. Whether the music had any part in it, Ben wasn’t sure, but he happily got ready next to Hux, and then got into bed next to him, too… and then Hux turned off the lights and the music.

There was silence. Real silence, outside there were no cars, no machines, no people, not even a cat on the prowl… there was only fine rain, and suddenly Ben felt small, and cold, and strange… He reached out for Hux before the cold inside him could make that too difficult, too awkward, make Ben difficult to reach. Hux’s arm, his hand, were an anchor and he moved his body against him, turned on his side, heard a whimpered sigh escape his lips when Hux wrapped his arm around him, held him, spooned him.

“Are you afraid of the dark?”, he asked softly. No derision in his voice, no joking. Ben didn’t have to pretend to be anything he right now wasn’t.  
“No. The silence…”  
“Oh… well, either is not a problem…” 

Hux tapped on a panel, and sound filled the room. Waves, lapping at a sandy shore. It was so detailed, it sounded… real. Ben could swear he could smell the salty air, taste it on his lips.

“Is that too little? I quite like this one here…”, Hux said, and a stronger rain sound played. Again, so richly detailed, and with droplets hitting a surface, it made Ben feel like he was outdoors under a tent… he curled up closer to Hux, and nodded.

“Perfect. Thank you…”

Hux leaned over and kissed Ben’s head. It was probably just a single, sweet kiss, but something inside Ben sparked up, and he spun around and pulled Hux into a kiss. Feeling the other man’s lips on his was.. incredible, but a million anxious thoughts rushed into Ben’s mind and he was about to pull away, when Hux answered his kiss. And how. His fingers gripped Ben’s hair, lightly at first, and when Ben moaned, Hux pushed his tongue inside his mouth, and pulled harder on his hair… 

This was like no kiss Ben had had before. His whole body tingled, and he began to suck on Hux’s tongue, hearing the man moan for the first time… it was a sound that Ben could get drunk on… he actually made a whining sound when Hux pulled away, but was silenced soon enough when he felt kisses and bites to his neck, hands moving across his chest, and… Hux moving his mouth downwards…

“Have you been with a man before?”

Ben shook his head, his breathing affected, his voice low and raspy. “No…”

“May I go down on you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, a cliffhanger sex scene ;) don't worry, next time the porn shall floweth ♥
> 
> Also, I know the previous chapters need a bit of tidying up, and I will get to that as soon as I can. Nothing that will change the storyline, mainly I've just noticed some sections should be fleshed out, and some sentences cleaned up.
> 
> Also, I know I have a few other fics that are waiting for updates, and I promise, nothing has been abandoned. I shall return to all of them, eventually. Sorry for the delay ♥


End file.
